Recently, the printed electronics industry has been rapidly developing utilization of nanoparticle inks that may be printed in many ways, such as screen, flexographic, offset lithography, inkjet, aerosol jet printing, etc. Furthermore, the printed electronics business has a bright future in the field of flexible devices that are using flexible substrates. In this case, the inking, the printing, and/or the powder deposition are performed on flexible substrates, which generally cannot withstand high temperatures required for the sintering of the nanoparticle inks and powders to transform their properties to their original bulk material properties. One of the techniques described in the published literature is photosintering that uses a strong flash of light energy, which is absorbed by the particles in order to sinter. For example, see U.S. Published Patent Application Serial Nos. US 2008-0286488 A1, US 2009-0311440 A1, and US 2010-0000762 A1, which are hereby incorporated by reference herein. In many instances, this flash of electromagnetic energy does not fit the application and production requirements, such as the final adhesion, the final thickness of the traces, the rate of production, the adaptability to roll-to-roll process, etc., and as a result, the required composition of the inks becomes very complicated and customized.